


Druken Purchase

by QueenSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSwan/pseuds/QueenSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr post prompt, Emma 'accidentally' went online shopping for smutty toys whilst being drunk and placed Regina's address. Short one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Druken Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> One shot inspired by this post and prompt http://cheethos.tumblr.com/post/97295304836/someone-write-me-a-fan-fic-noooow-emma  
> All mistakes are my own.

It had been a week since Emma Swan had gotten totally shit faced and could not for the life of her remember a thing about her evening. She'd awoken around mid-day with one hell of a hang over, her room littered with empty liquor bottles and her laptop sat open at the end of her bed displaying a website that she didn't recognise right away.

 

On closer inspection she saw that she hadn't visited since before she moved to Storybrooke. It sold all varieties of sex toys, many of which the blonde had once purchased, but it was currently displaying a set of dice; one showing different positions and the other locations.

 

“God, what was I thinking last night? Did I buy these?” She whispered to herself, before promptly closing down the site and deleting her history, not wanting either Henry or her parents to stumble across it.

 

That had been a week ago and so far no packages had arrived, Emma was taking that as a good sign. Usually she wouldn't have minded if she had ordered something from a site like that, quite the opposite she'd have been thrilled at the prospect of what it could bring to her life, but now that she lived with her parents it could only bring unwanted questioning and a very awkward situation. So she was eternally grateful that she hadn't seemed to order anything.

 

That feeling quickly went away when Regina Mills came waltzing into the station, an unreadable expression upon her face and dropped a brown paper wrapped package on the desk. Emma looked between Regina and the package in confusion.

 

“What's this?” She asks, before she notices the logo in the corner of the package. _Oh know! Did I order something and send it to Regina's? Shit! Okay Swan play it cool, she doesn't have to know what's inside._ She thinks to herself.

 

“Why don't you tell me,Sheriff. It arrived this morning. It's addressed to you but last time I checked you don't actually live at 108 Mifflin Street.”

 

“Oh sorry, I wasn't myself when I ordered it. I must have put your address in by mistake. Thanks for bringing it by though.” She moves to take the package from the desk but is stopped when Regina slams her hand on top of it.

 

“Aren't you going to open it? I came all this way to give it to you.” Regina says, intrigued to what the Sheriff could be hiding.

 

“Well...er...sure.” Emma gulps nervously. _She's going to think I'm some kind of perv sending that to her house. Her and Henry's house no less._

 

She picks up the package with shaky hands and looks to Regina who merely raises a brow and smirks as if to say 'what are you waiting for', and so Emma slowly rips off the packaging.

 

When she rips away the paper, followed by the bubble wrap and even more packaging she is left with the dice she had seen on her computer screen. She places them on the desk and stares at them not wanting to look at Regina, a light blush coming to her checks with her embarrassment.

 

“My, my Miss Swan you do get more intriguing everyday. I never took you to indulged in something like this.” She steps closer to the desk and picks up the dice and dropping them onto the desk.

 

Emma watches with a mixture of shock and lust, seeing the devious smirk upon the brunettes lips as she drops the dice. The Sheriff was no longer blushing with embarrassment, but flushing with arousal. She watches as the dice spin slightly before settling on the desk to display what each dice indicates should be done; In the office, Queening.

 

“That seems fitting don't you think, Sheriff. What do you say you show a queen what you can do.”

 

And show her she did.


End file.
